DARK SIDE'S WARNING II
by rpvee
Summary: One year after 'DARK SIDE'S WARNING', Darth Sidious is still the Senator of Naboo known as Palpatine. Then, one night, one Senator discovers Palpatine's true identity... and escapes Sidious' attack. Will the Senator live to reveal Sidious to the Jedi?
1. FORBIDDEN KNOWLEDGE

CORUSCANT, NIGHT:

A short, green alien in Jedi robes sits in his chambers within the Jedi Temple. This alien is Jedi Master Yoda, one of the greatest Jedi to ever live. He sits in a chair, his mind lost within the Force.

_Yoda…_

There was that voice again. That strong, noble, familiar voice coming from a part of the Force that even Yoda cannot see.

_Who's there?_ Yoda asks the Force. There is no answer. A veil of darkness clouds Yoda's Force connection.

In the Senatorial Apartment building, a darkness also meditates… but it focuses on the Force's darker side. In the Dark Side, the darkness hears screams of people dying and suffering. It hears the last breaths of some, and the first breaths of others.

But birth is just the beginning of death.

The darkness sitting on the floor of the dark apartment has lost his sense of time, and so he forgets that his guest will be arriving soon.

There is a knock on the apartment's door. The darkness does not hear it.

_Lord Sidious…_ A voice calls from the Force's shadows.

_Master Plagueis!_ The darkness replies. _How is death?_

_You traitor!_ Roars the spirit Darth Plagueis.

Another useless knock on the door.

"Senator Palpatine?" comes a voice from behind the door. It is senator Taerht of Tatooine. "Are you there?" After a few moments, Taerht enters Senator Palpatine's apartment. "Senator?" Taerht finds a light pad and puts his finger on it. Light fills the room, and the darkness' concentration is broken. It's eyes open, and it stands up. This darkness is Darth Sidious, Lord of the Sith, disguised as a Senator from Naboo named Palpatine.

"What are you wearing?" Gasps Taerht as he sees the black, hooded robe over Sidious' body. "And… is that a _lightsaber?_" Taerht stares at the metal hilt hanging from the robe's belt.

"_YOU!_" Sidious roars. The Sith Lord runs up to Taerht, reaching for the Senator's throat.

Taerht jumps into the main hallway of the building for cover, but Sidious just follows.

"What are you!" Taerht asks. Sidious raises both of his hands, and lightning erupts from his fingertips.

Taerht screams and ducks behind a statue before the lightning can hit him. Heart pounding, he crawls toward the door that leads to the building's stairs. Another blast of lightning just misses him. Realizing that crawling isn't going to do anything, the Senator gets up and breaks into a run.

Another blast misses the senator and hits the ceiling. The lights go out, and darkness engulfs the hallway.

"You must not know about this," Sidious explains. "You must die."

He sees a running shadow out of the corner of his eye. He blasts lightning in the shadow's direction, and the figure of Taerht falls.

Sidious approaches the wounded Senator.

Taerht moans in agony.

Sidious activates his lightsaber.

_BANG!_ A blaster bolt sends the lightsaber out of Sidious' hand, and Taerht runs down the hallway and enters the elevator. The elevator doors close, and Taerht goes to the apartment building's lobby.

Meanwhile, Lord Sidious recovers from his shock and picks up his deactivated weapon. He walks to a window in the hallway in time to see Taerht leaving the planet.

Taerht knows Palpatine's true identity. He must be killed.

Darth Sidious screams with rage.


	2. THE HUNT BEGINS

Taerht sits in the pilot seat of his speeder, which is hovering in the middle of space. Coruscant is only a bright star in the distance.

Cold sweat has drenched Taerht's robes. He doesn't care. He has just learned a terrible truth about Palpatine of Naboo.

He is a Dark Jedi!

_Should I tell the Jedi?_ Taerht wonders. _No,_ he decides. _That would just make Palpatine angrier. I have to hide._

He presses a button, and he jumps to lightspeed.

Meanwhile, Darth Sidious climbs into his speeder, still wearing his Sith robes. He does not have time to change. Taerht knows a deadly secret about him.

The speeder takes off, and it jumps to lightspeed.

Taerht's speeder lands on Alderaan. Not bothering to turn the ship off, Taerht jumps out of his vehicle and runs to the nearest house.

_Knock, knock, knock!_ Comes a banging on the front door of a young couple's home. The wife gets out of bed and goes downstairs to the door.

Taerht sighs with relief when the house's door slides open.

"Can I help you?" The wife asks Taerht.

"I need shelter, someone horrible is after me!" Explains the Tatooine senator.

Seeing the fear in Taerht's eyes, the woman lets Taerht enter.

Sidious can see Taerht's route through the Force. The Dark Lord will find his prey soon.

_Alderaan!_ Sidious realizes as he senses Taerht's final destination. _He underestimates my power…_

The dark speeder speeds on.

"Th-thank you s-s-s-so m-m-much!" Taerht says for the fifteenth time to the couple that sits next to him at a table. A nice, refreshing (and full) glass of ice-cold water is sitting in front of the terrified senator.

"So, what happened to you?" the husband asks. All Taerht can do is shake his head.

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom tonight." The wife offers.

"Th-th-that's very k-kind of you," Taerht tries to say. "But I c-cannot s-sleep. Not when there is s-so much d-d-d-d-danger!"

"Well you make yourself comfortable. We have the Holonet if you'd like…?" The wife says.

"Th-thank you." Taerht says with a crooked smile. All of a sudden, a shadow clouds the senator's mind. His eyes widen.

"Are you all right?" the husband asks.

"He's coming!" Taerht screams. "HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING!" Taerht knocks his glass of water over.

"Who?" The wife asks, but Taerht just keeps on screaming. Suddenly, the senator collapses. The couple rush to his side.

Sidious grins as he feels Taerht's life force weaken through the Force. His Mind Shadow has worked. It will keep Taerht down until the Sith Lord reaches Alderaan in a few hours.

Taerht and his new friends will die soon.

Very soon.


End file.
